I've Got the Music in Me
by RockDiva
Summary: What happens when Carey hits a sour note? Will her career at the Tipton be over? Serious overdramaticness! Finally Updated and Completed!
1. If Ever There Was a Heaven on Earth

Author note- Okay, so this was my first ever TSL script, so don't hate me if it sux. I promise they're not ALL so melo-dramatic!

(Zack and Cody are sneaking out of the Tipton auditorium. They quietly shut the door.)

Zack: Good thing we got out of there without getting caught. (feels Cody tugging at his sleeve and turns around to see Mr. Moseby.)

Moseby: Boys, what do you think you're doing? Your mother would be crushed if she knew you weren't in there celebrating this momentous occasion with her.

Zack: But Mr. Moseby-

Moseby: (not listening) You boys and your mother have been here for a full year. And I've managed to survive, so this is a special night.

Cody: But Mr. Moseby she-

Moseby: (still going on) Indeed, for an entire year, Carey Martin has managed to fill the Tipton with beautiful music.

Zack: Well, it isn't beautiful tonight!

Moseby: Come now, what are you talking about? (he cracks open the door and we hear Carey singing horribly off-key: "I'm So Excited". Moseby makes an awful face and closes the door quickly!) Oh my.

Opening Credits

Next Day

Cody: Come on, Mr. Moseby. You have to tell her.

Moseby: I don't see why _I_ have to be the one to tell her.

Zack: Because you drew the shortest straw, that's why.

Moseby: Well, I hardly see how drawing straws is a fair way of making me tell your mother-(stops when he realizes he's almost run into Carey.)

Carey: Tell their mother what?

Moseby: That you -uh- look ravishing in high heels?

Carey: (confused) Thank-you…I guess. Is that really what this is about?

Moseby: No, I'm afraid it isn't. It's about one of the songs you did last night. It seems that your "I'm So Excited" number, well, wasn't all that exciting.

Carey: (still a little confused) What are you saying? That I was bad?

Esteban, who is standing nearby, chimes in.

Esteban: Oooh, I saw that number on one of the videos from the surveillance cameras. It was, how they say in my country: Horrible. (Moseby gives Esteban a look of warning) Oh, look. Someone needs help with their bags. I must go! (walks away quickly)

Carey: I can't believe that I thought…oh, I'm such an idiot.

Cody: You're not an idiot, Mom.

Moseby: That's right, you're not an idiot. Now, is there anything that we can do to help?

Carey: Hmm? (lost in thought) Oh, uh, help? No, I think I just need some time alone. (Carey leaves and Moseby and the twins are left looking at each other helplessly)

2 Days Later

Moseby: Nice to see you, Mrs. Martin. It's been a couple of days.

Carey: Yeah, well, I've been busy collecting my thoughts in large, large tubs of ice cream.

Moseby: I see. About the other night-

Carey: I really can't stay and talk right now, Mr. Moseby. I'm on my way to an interview.

Moseby: A what?

Carey: An interview for another job. One as far away as I can get from singing. So can we consider this our two weeks notice?

Moseby: I don't know what to say. You're free to come and go as you please, since there's no contract. But what's the big deal about this silly song? You're still an excellent singer.

Carey: I know it's just a silly song, but the reason why I can't sing it is even sillier.

Moseby: Enlighten me if you choose, but I'll admit I_ am_ curious.

Carey: I guess I have a little time. You see, I sang that number the very first night Kurt walked into my life. And so, we decided to make it our special song and we even danced to it at our wedding.

Moseby/B An up tempo song for the first dance. Untraditional, but unique.

Carey: See that's what Kurt and I thought too. But ever since the divorce, I don't know, I just haven't been able to sing it anymore. I thought I would finally be able to the other night, but I guess I was wrong. So, now, I think I should just give singing up- at least until I can get over whatever it is that's still causing this to happen. I bet this doesn't make any sense to you does it?

Moseby: Of course it does. I won't bore you with the psychological details, but it sounds to me like you're still connecting that song to Kurt in a negative way.

Carey: Trust me, there's plenty of negative things for me to connect with. (slight laugh) Wait a second, my own boss is "shrinking" me? (jokingly) So, how much do I owe you?

Moseby: Nothing if you say you'll stay.

Carey: Sorry, Mr. Moseby, but I can't. I've made my decision and I think it's for the best. Now I really need to get to my interview. (turns to walk away, but stops for a moment) Thanks for listening, Mr. Moseby. Oh, and just think, you won't have to worry about Zack and Cody destroying the hotel anymore. (walks away)

Moseby: No more twins? I hadn't thought of that.

Zack/Cody: Mr. Moseby! Mr. Moseby! (Zack and Cody come running out of the elevator)

Moseby: Speaking of the little…what is it?

Zack: Our mom told us we're moving!

Moseby: I know. She just told me herself.

Cody: And you're just going to let her quit?

Zack: What kind of man are you?

Moseby: Please, boys, not now. I can't force your mother to stay if she doesn't want to.

Cody: But Mr. Moseby can't you-

Moseby: I'm sorry, you two, but it's out of my hands.

Zack: Some help you are!

(Boys leave. Moseby sits down in one of the hotel lobby chairs. Closing his eyes to think, he dozes off.)

Dream Land

(Mr. Moseby is walking down a foggy street. He hears a haunting voice singing: "If ever there was a heaven on earth, it's here in your arms…" He goes to see where it's coming from. He sees a homeless woman singing it to her two children but can't see their faces).

Moseby: Phew, there for a moment I thought that it was… (sees their faces) Carey! Zack? Cody? What's going on?

(distorted voices)

Cody: You let us leave.

Zack: What kind of man are you?

Cody: You let this happen to us.

Zack: Some help you are.

Carey: (singing the same line over and over) If ever there was a heaven on earth, it's here in your arms.

(All of the voices run together in a continuous repetition until Moseby wakes up frantically)

Moseby: AAAAAHHHH! This is horrible. I fell asleep on the job! Oh, what am I saying! I need to find the twins!

To Be Continued…


	2. You've Ended My Search

Chuck: Room service.

Carey: (Opening the door) That's funny. I don't remember ordering room service.

Chuck: You didn't? That's right, you didn't. It's uh, uh, from Zack and Cody. They said it's to cheer you up.

Carey: I'm sorry for your trouble, but I'm not hungry and I don't really need cheering up. I'm ok now.

Chuck: Well, as long as it's here, you might as well enjoy it, Mrs. Martin.

Carey: Maybe you're right. I wouldn't want to hurt the boys' feelings. As long as it's not caviar.

Chuck: No, no it's not. Don't worry.

Carey: That's good. Let me see if I can find you a tip.

Chuck: I really can't stick around, Mrs. Martin. I have a lot of things I have to do.

Carey: Okay then, I'll just tip you later. How's that sound?

Chuck: Sounds fine. Gotta go! (leaves quickly)

Carey: I wonder what's making him so jumpy? Oh well.

In the Hallway

Maddie: Did she suspect anything?

Chuck: Nope. She has no clue what's waiting for her.

Maddie: Good! Let's go tell the others.

Back Inside the Martins' Suite

Carey: I guess I should take a look at what they ordered for me. (lifts up lid and sees a video tape sitting on the tray. She puts it into the VCR and turns on the t.v.)

On the Video

Zack/Cody: Hi, Mom!

Zack: We don't really want to move.

Cody: But we know that you do.

Zack: So we made this tape. That way, if we really do move, we'll have it to remember all the friends we've made.

Cody: And I have a feeling they'll all remember you too, mom.

(Zack and Cody wink at each other and take off running over to the candy counter)

Cody: So, Maddie. If we were to leave, would you miss our mom?

Maddie: Oh, absolutely. I mean, the Tipton is kinda like a home away from home for me since it seems like I'm always working. But really it's not so bad having to work so much, because I'm luckier than most. I have a mom at home and it's almost like I have a mom here.

Zack: So what you're saying is you'd love to have my mom as your mother-in-law someday?

Cody: (coughing the word) Loser.

Maddie: Nice try, Zack. But yeah, I think she'll make some girl a great mother-in-law someday.

(Now the boys are standing in front of Arwin)

Arwin: Would I miss your mother? Boy, would I. I mean the Tipton would be a lonely, pitiful black hole without Carey Martin to light it up like the beautiful star she is.

Zack: Uhh, right.(whispering to Cody) Maybe we should edit this part out.

Cody: (nods his head in agreement) Hey look! There's Muriel. Hey, Muriel!

Muriel: (hollers from unseen location) I'm on my break! Don't bother me!

(Esteban runs onto the camera)

Esteban: Ooh, ooh. I want to be in the little blonde peoples video.

Cody: Okay. Would you miss our mom if we left?

Esteban: Oh yes, very much. And I am truly sorry for calling her horrible. Carey Martin is a beautiful and talented woman, or my name isn't-

Zack: Oh no, here comes the name.

Cody: I don't know if we have room on the tape.

Esteban: Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya Del Rosa Ramirez. Son of Diego...

Cody: Why don't we go find London?

Zack: Good idea!

(Video cuts off and then cuts back on again quickly with Zack and Cody and London)

London: Be sure to get my good side. What was the question again?

Cody: Would you miss our mom?

London: Who's your mom? Kidding. I'm so funny sometimes. Sure I'd miss your mom. I mean, when I was poor she was nice enough to buy back one of my favorite fur coats for me. Hon, I would have kept it for myself. And then, when Mr. Moseby was all panicked about how I drove, you said I was doing just fine. For as long as I can remember, the closest thing to a father figure I've ever gotten inside this hotel is Moseby. It's kinda neat to have a mother figure around too. And not one who's younger than thirty, like daddy's ex-wives.

Zack: Okay, that's good enough. Everyone would miss you and-

Cody: Wait, we forgot Mr. Moseby.

London: Ooh! I'll hold the camera. (camera jerks around as Moseby hands it to London)

Moseby: I'll keep this short. I don't know the full reason behind why you associate that song with bad memories. Far be it from me to interfere with an employees personal affairs, but as far as I can tell, you've still got 2 wonderful reasons to be excited. Hit it boys! (I'm So Excited begins to play and all of the staff begin to dance to the music)

(Carey turns off the video and rushes out of the room.)

That Night

Carey:(singing perfectly) "I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it. Oh, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" (song ends) As of this morning, I never thought I'd be up on this stage again, or any stage for that matter. But then I happened to watch a special video and at the very end someone pointed out to me that as long as I have my boys-Zack, Cody, stand up- I still have a reason to sing. So, thanks to him, I hope this will be the first of many more concerts. Thank-you, Mr. Moseby.(applause while Mr. Moseby just smiles, obviously embarrassed) So me and my boys thought we should dedicate a special song to him. They wanted me to change the words to say hotel, but I couldn't do that to such a wonderful song. This is from us to you.(music begins) If ever there was a heaven n earth, it's here in your arms.

(Remembering his dream, Moseby faints into one of the nearby chairs. London and Maddie, who are walking by, stop and look at him.)

London: Uhh, Moseby, what's wrong with you?

Maddie: He's probably just not used to the attention.

London: Oh? Oh, well. (they walk on)

End Credits


End file.
